everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte von Heinrich
Charlotte von Heinrich is the daughter of the princess in the story, The Frog King. She is a neutral, not caring for her destiny. She tends to be quite blunt and a bit cold towards the public however, she knows not much people are pleased with her attitude but she'd rather keep her personality that way instead of 'making a fool out of herself', in her own words. She finds arguing about opinions and thoughts is completely pointless since she believes that those are the things in life that makes everyone different. However, she isn't one to begin speeches unless it's a task she must acomplish as a princess. She does not care for what people think about her either way, whether her personality is blunt or bubbly. Lottie, a nick-name that Charlotte hasn't heard and been called in ages, is created by SabbyFangirl24. Character Personality Being raised in a castle to become a proper and mannered princess, Charlotte accepts the fact she must not play a role of someone she does not desire to be, even though she can. She appears to be quite arrogant and cold at first, but that still does not change much once you get to know her better. She then acts quite sarcastic towards her friends. She doesn't seem to have any difficulties in stating her own opinion, even though it might offend others. She claims that she absolutely regrets none of her words. Lottie finds it quite easy to get over things as well, not caring what happened in past and finds it rather ridiculous to think about it, but actually thinks about her past naturally, herself. Lottie can be often very strict about her decisions and is proud of what she has accomplished so far in life but she doesn't look forward to know what will happen to her in the future too soon. She is loyal to those who she fully trust, however those people are not much. Despite exposing her ignorant social attitude; deep inside, Charlotte is a caring girl and kind but her rare soft side is what she never brings out. It's rather difficult for people to get Charlotte to brighten up, smile and to also to do something she is embarrassed about. Lottie has been in lots of arguments with several different people though, despite looking like a peace-maker. Aside from all the above, no one has ever got Charlotte's nice side out. Her personality is somewhat similar to her mother's in the story. Appearance Charlotte has long waist-length auburn hair which she usually ties into a long side-braid. Her eyes are dark emerald green orbs and her skin is ginger pale with pink rosy cheeks. Fairy tale – The Frog Prince How the Story Goes ''Main Article: The Frog King '' How does Charlotte come into it? The princess and the prince obviously got married and abbout two years later, they decided they'd have a baby. The princess then gave birth to a baby girl, which they named Charlotte. Relationships Family The princess in the story is Charlotte's mother, along with the prince who is her father. However, it is unclear if Charlotte is Hopper's cousin or sister. Friends Mary-Ann Gale is Charlotte's best friend, despite she is a bit of the opposite of her. They met in class, when they were being called out as lab heroes; and ever since, they've remained in touch by exchanging their numbers and their companies grew more than simply discussing their presentations. Even though it doesn't looks like it, Lottie enjoys Mary-Ann's company very much. She also manages to put up with Icy snow, for her annoying personality. She does snap at her a few times when she really gets ticked off but despite that, Lottie knows she can count on Icy if she ever wants to talk about something not too personal but worthy to be spoken of. Pet Charlotte isn't interested in any pets. Romance Despite her destiny, Lottie is not interested in finding her prince-to-be or someone else for that matter. Romance itself is something that she doesn't bother to be concerned about. Even once her destiny is full-filled, she is sure that she wouldn't really mind her future relationship with the prince in the story. Outfits Basic WIP Legacy Day WIP Notes *Her birthday is on May 14th. *She is allergic to cats. Gallery WIP Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses